A man's gotta do
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: De comment Captain Hammer reprit son mojo... (dark)


A man's gotta do

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Joss Whedon.

**Attention :** très très perturbant.

xxx

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do

Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through

all that matters: taking matters into your own hands

Soon I'll control everything, my wish is your command"

— Te voilà enfin en mon pouvoir, Dr Horrible !

— Eh, c'est sensé être ma phrase !

Un coup de poing le saisit au milieu de la mâchoire et l'envoya voler contre le mur, ce geste, contraire à tout le protocole de Super-Vilain au moment de capturer un adversaire, fit bouillir le sang du Docteur. Mais d'un autre côté il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne respecterait pas les règles, après tout, ces héros de pacotille n'avaient aucune décence et aucun savoir-vivre.

— Maintenant que je t'ai capturé, Docteur, je vais enfin pouvoir redevenir celui que j'étais. Mwahahaha !

Eh ! Il avait même piqué leur rire de Super-Vilain ! Franchement où allait le monde ? En tant que membre de la Méchante Ligue du Mal (Evil League of Evil) il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! Il était temps qu'il réduise son Ennemi Juré à de la poussière radioactive !

— Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Captain Hammer ! déclama-t-il en se remettant difficilement sur pied avec ses mains liées derrière le dos.

— En effet, Horrible, ça ne se passera pas comme ça parce que tu obéiras à chacun de mes ordres !

Le capitaine un peu beaucoup marteau sauta sur une espèce de scène improvisée au milieu de ce grand hangar reconvertit en musée de l'ustensile de bricolage et tira de manière spectaculaire sur un rideau.

— Parce que sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta précieuse poupée !

— Penny !

Derrière le rideau, couchée dans un cercueil de cristal se trouvait Penny2.0, la plus importante et la plus complexe de toutes ses créations, une créature synthétique qui permettrait de rendre vie à l'innocente fille du lavomatic.

— Tu vois ce marteau contre la glace, il suffit que j'appuie sur ce bouton pour qu'il réduise en purée son joli visage, alors, docteur, est-ce que tu vas être sage ?

Le docteur baissa la tête, résigné.

— Oui.

— On dit oui, grand et merveilleux Captain Hammer.

Billy regarda ses chaussures. Il devait le faire, il devait bien ça à Penny, peut-être était-ce sa punition...

— Oui grand et m;:*ù*^^eux Captain Hassmmer.

— Bien !

Le Super Héros eut un super sourire super brillant.

— Alors voilà comment ça va se passer, Horrible. Je vais dire et toi tu vas obéir. C'est tout simple tu vas voir.

— Oui gran...chmechnech...mer.

Hammer alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil rouge en velours qui ressemblait à un trône mais un trône avec des décorations de marteaux dorés un peu partout.

— Après notre petite altercation de la dernière fois où j'ai malheureusement dû me retirer parce que ma grand-mère venait de mourir tuée par mon chien écrasé par une voiture qui avait laissé le gaz ouvert, j'ai eu comme un petit passage à vide. La Super Ligue des Gentils Gars m'a donc envoyé chez un spécialiste.

Captain Hammer décroisa les jambes, les laissant grandement entrouvertes pour laisser respirer ses précieux écrous de famille.

— Un gars avec un canapé et un calepin qui a d'abord passé son temps à poser des questions sur ma famille avant de s'intéresser à moi. Et quand il est enfin passé à un sujet intéressant, il m'a dit que pour aller mieux il fallait que je retrouve ma toute puissante et dévastatrice virilité masculine, autrement dit, il fallait que je retrouve mon marteau magique.

Les yeux de capitaine s'étaient enflammés à cette pensée.

— Alors je suis parti le chercher là où il aime se terrer... des endroits humides et chauds... et parfois un peu touffus... et dans lesquels il aime bien plonger... et ressortir et replonger...

Il lui fit un coup d'oeil appuyé.

— Mais jouer au marteau-piqueur ne suffisait pas, mon marteau magique ne revenait pas. Alors je suis revenu voir le spécialiste. Et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je retourne à la base du problème. C'est à dire toi.

Le sourire qu'il lui fit alors était tout sauf gentil, ou même héroïque, ou humain. On aurait dit le sourire de Bad Horse un jour où il était en cure de désintox de cocarottes.

— Alors viens là et agenouille-toi, Dr Horrible.

Comme un automate, il obéit et vint s'humilier devant lui.

— Maintenant, toi et moi on va jouer à un petit jeu. On l'appelle le jeu du marteau-périscope. Et en gros c'est toi qui prouves ton respect à mon marteau de guerre.

Billy cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Hammer se pencha vers lui.

— Je t'ordonne de polir ma pierre à feu ! D'aduler mon sceptre de pouvoir !

Billy cligna à nouveau des yeux.

— T'es vraiment qu'un demeuré, j'aurais mieux fait de choisir Bad Sparkles comme Ennemi Juré ! Je te dis de sucer mon pénis !

Le docteur Horrible eut un mouvement de recul. Qui l'envoya lamentablement sur les fesses.

— C'est hors de question ! hurla-t-il, le visage aussi rouge que sa blouse de docteur super vilain.

— Dans ce cas là regarde bien Betty parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu la voies ! dit le super héros en ressortant la télécommande avec son gros bouton rouge.

— Penny, son nom est Penny !

Hammer soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ok ! Dis au revoir à Pen-ny !

Le pouce énorme et puissant descendit vers le rond rouge...

— D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire.

Un homme devait être prêt à tout pour sa bien-aimée.

— Ahh !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hammer ouvrit son pantalon et laissa tomber son marteau de guerre.

Se remettant tant bien que mal à genoux, Horrible se traîna plus loin entre les cuisses musclées et puissantes, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur virile de la sueur et du musc l'atteigne de plein fouet.

— Est-ce que je pourrais avoir les mains libres ?

— Non, et ne crois pas que je ne te surveilles pas, Horrible, au moindre geste déplacé BAM ! Plus de Jenny !

— C'est Penny ! protesta-t-il pour le principe tandis qu'il jaugeait l'imposante matraque qui pendait devant lui. Comment était-il sensé faire sans les mains ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se pencha tout en tentant de garder l'équilibre et passa sa langue sur la tête du marteau. L'ustensile frémit, ce qui était plutôt encourageant alors il recommença, léchant un autre côté du maillet.

Et il perdit lamentablement l'équilibre, se retrouvant le nez enfoncé dans une jungle odorante et la masse rose et puissante enfin réveillée en train de s'enfoncer contre sa joue.

Après moult tortillages et autres contorsions qui étalèrent sur son visage la sève poisseuse du super-héros, il réussit à se remettre d'aplomb et pu contempler dans toute sa splendeur éveillée la massue de chair qui lui faisait face.

Un homme devait faire des sacrifices.

Il posa un baiser sur le bout de la matraque. Puis, luttant contre son dégoût, il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à descendre le long du manche. Lentement, précautionneusement, il parcourut les centimètres de peau, obligeant sa bouche à s'ouvrir de plus en plus, à accepter l'objet étranger, à l'entourer de sa langue, de sa salive.

Il ne regarda pas son Ennemi Juré, il resta concentré sur sa tâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait enfoncé jusqu'au bout, alors il commença à prendre le chemin inverse, à le sortir de là, laissant une couche luisante et lubrifiée sur le piston rose.

Puis il recommença, sa tête montant et descendant avec précaution et lenteur, apprenant à contrôler les muscles de sa gorge, à enrouler sa langue de façon à masser l'engin.

Des grognements animaux résonnaient au-dessus de lui, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, concentré exclusivement sur ce qu'il faisait, effaçant de sa mémoire le plus de choses possibles, tentant de survivre à cette humiliation en se rappelant qu'il y avait des sacrifices qu'un homme devait faire.

Puis une main puissante se posa sur sa tête et il ne contrôla plus rien. Il se retrouvait pilonné par ce marteau qui vibrait et frappait en rythme contre son palais, il lutta pour garder un semblant d'équilibre et continuer de respirer tandis que Hammer s'enfonçait en lui, encore et encore tout en éructant des monosyllabes.

Enfin il sentit le gourdin devenir encore plus dur et rigide et trembler dans sa bouche et dans un grand BAM il se retrouva inondé d'un liquide amer qui coulait le long de sa gorge et de ses lèvres.

— Oh oui ! Le marteau magique est de retour !

La main le lâcha enfin, et il se laissa tomber à terre, tentant désespérément de vider le contenu de sa bouche et de reprendre son souffle.

— Je sens la force affluer de nouveau en moi ! Captain Hammer est de retour !

Le super-héros s'était levé et frappait virilement son torse.

— J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, Hammer, maintenant rends-moi Penny ! réussit-il à dire malgré les douleurs dans sa gorge et la bile au bord de ses lèvres.

— Euh... Oups ?

Horrible leva les yeux et contempla. Il contempla sa douce et tendre Penny explosée comme une vulgaire carcasse de voiture.

— Dommage pour Mindy, la détonation a été plus forte que prévue et j'ai écrasé la télécommande. C'est bête j'aurais bien voulu un sexrobot à la maison.

— Nous nous retrouverons, Captain Hammer ! Nous nous retrouverons et tu me le paieras !

Les larmes aux yeux, le rouge aux joues, Billy prit la fuite, emportant dans son coeur toute la haine qu'il avait contre le super-héros.

— Eh, Horrible, on remet ça quand tu veux !

Insensible à la souffrance de son Ennemi Juré, Hammer se mit à sauter partout en souriant, il avait enfin récupéré son petit marteau magique.


End file.
